She's in Love with the Boy
by Auslly Shipper 15
Summary: Austin & Ally have been together for a while and her father is less than happy about this. *Sucky summary*


Ally and her father moved to the small town about thirty minutes outside of Charleston when her mother died in a car accident in Miami. It was her father's dream house: white picket fence, a wraparound porch, and enough land for a small farm. And that's exactly what he did - start a farm. They had around twenty chickens, two horses, and a couple of goats - which was plenty enough in Ally's eyes because she was the one who had to take care of them. If she only loved one thing about her house it was the porch during sunset, and since there was nothing going on in the one-horse town she was content just sitting in the rocking chair watching the sunset with a coffee in her hands.

About five sips into her coffee, she sees the mud flying off the tires from her boyfriend's beat-up Chevy truck. He's laying on the horn, to her annoyance. She signals for him to wait, and then runs inside to kiss her dad and get her bag. "He ain't worth a lick."

"Not this again, Daddy. I just want to go to the movies with Austin. Please daddy."

"When it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick," they say in unison; they had this argument enough times for once in their lives.

"I'm eighteen, dad, I can do what I want!" And with that she runs through the front door, making sure to slam it close - not because she was angry or annoyed but because then it wouldn't be shut properly if she didn't. She runs to Austin's truck and slides inside, kissing him on the cheek before he turns the car around.

She knew she was in love with the boy, and even if they had to run away, she was going to marry that boy one day.

* * *

_Katie's sittin' on the old front porch, watchin' the chickens peck the ground. There ain't a whole lot goin' on tonight in this one-horse town. Over yonder comin' up the road, in a beat-up Chevy truck, her boyfriend Tommy, he's layin' on the horn, splashin' through the mud and the muck. Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick, when it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick. But Katie's young and man, she just don't care. She'd follow Tommy anywhere. She's in love with the boy. She's in love with the boy. She's in love with the boy. And even if they have to run away, she's gonna marry that boy someday._

* * *

Austin drives to the next town over's drive-in movie, and parks in the last row. They don't bother watching the movie since they are too busy talking and kissing and holding one another to even care about the movie. His fingers trace her hand and face, the shape of her lips, her cheeks, her chin, before kissing her lips. "I love you."

"I love you."

"Do you wanna go to the Tastee Freeze? I know how much you love it there."

"What about the movie?"

"Ally, we haven't even watched the movie. All we've done is make out and talk."

"Touché."

"So what do you say?" She nods and moves over to her seat, buckling up. "You know what's weird?"

"What?"

"In ten days we won't be high school students anymore. It seems like two days ago we were just freshman and now -"

"We're not. We're going to college -"

"Together," they finish in unison.

"I'm not playing football, you're not doing choir. Everything's changed."

"Yeah, but at least we'll be together."

"Together," he confirms kissing her hand as they pull out of the drive-in.

They drive to Tastee Freeze, which is packed. "Do you want your usual?" He asks, his hand on the door, she nods and he slides inside, and she goes back to his truck and sits inside, turning up the volume of the radio. _She's in Love with the Boy_ by Trisha Yearwood plays and she sings along, and by the time Austin comes back with food, two other songs play on top of that. She rolls down her window for Austin to give her the food. "Chocolate shake."

"Thank you."

"Tastee Burger and a large fries."

"Very good. Thank you, sir. How can I pay you?"

"Kisses." She presses her hand to his face and kisses his lips and the rolls up the window when they pull away. She pops his door open and he climbs in. "Are we gonna eat in here or the special place?"

"Here's good because I'm starving."

"Good because I could eat a whole cow." She rolls her eyes and eats her burger and fries in silence. They finish their meal and throw their trash away before driving to their special place. It was the spot her father married her stepmother, Natalia - as close to a real mother a woman could be without actually giving birth to Ally. "I love it here," Ally comments, turning the radio down.

"I love it too." He takes her hand, and they just sit like this for a good twenty minutes. It was dark and they couldn't see a thing, but it was perfect in their minds. Neither one of them talks until Ally feels something on her ring finger. Austin's high school ring, which is way too big for Ally, but she loves it.

"Austin."

"Shh - don't say anything. Or I'll forget." She nods and lets him continue. "I can look into your eyes and I can easily see myself reflected back. That doesn't mean much to some people, but to me it's everything. It means I see myself in you; a part of you that I don't ever want to let go of. Being in the same room as you just makes my heart buzz and beat with excitement. I lose my breath; my voice is whisked away just by the essence of every word that brushes past your lips. When we lock eyes, I can feel a jolt go straight into me, past my physical being. It's overwhelming and it belongs to you.

"Every year when Valentine's Day comes around, and our anniversary, I know I have to be better than the last year. I'm so worried I'll pale in comparison to what you do for me, or the present year won't live up to the previous. But when I stress, that's when you put on that ever-so-charming smile, look right at me and say, with the softest voice, "Listen, gifts are superficial in the sense that they only excite our feelings of joy; barely scratching the surface. But what matters is so much deeper. Our hearts beat the same rhythm on the same time scale along with the feelings that are so much more than hormones. And for that I love you."

"And when it's my birthday we stay inside for a very romantic dinner and wine, surrounded by our closest friends who shed tears before the cake is even brought out. But when they go home and it's just us, you bring out your present. Each year it's a single lilac, because you know it's my favorite flower. We smell it at the same time, taking in its intoxicating scent and our lips lightly meet, and the silence is perfect. I want to freeze this moment and just live in it forever.

"But as we're sitting right here, right now, in this sundrenched kitchen, as we drink our morning coffee in our pajamas, I'm pouring out my feelings to you.

"Every pair of star-crossed lovers always finds their destined partner in time. Always. The stars are now tangled in web of love, passion, and friendship. Will you marry me? I know the ring isn't much, and you deserve so much more, but it's all I can afford, but I love you and that's enough for me."

"Austin."

"Yes?"

"I will marry you. And the ring is perfect." They kiss late into the night, and he drives her home.

* * *

_Katie and Tommy at the drive-in movie, parked in the very last row. They're too busy holdin' on to one another to even care about the show. Later on outside the Tastee Freeze, Tommy slips something on her hand. He says my high school ring will have to do 'til I can buy a wedding band. Her daddy says he ain't worth a lick, when it comes to brains, he got the short end of the stick. But Katie's young and man, she just don't care. She'd follow Tommy anywhere. She's in love with the boy. She's in love with the boy. She's in love with the boy, and even if they have to run away, she's gonna marry that boy someday._

* * *

They make home at a half past twelve, laughing and smiling and kissing as they make their way up the walk to the porch. Before they say their goodnights, Ally's father opens the door, pulling his daughter inside, "Young lady, get on up to your room while me and junior have a talk." Ally doesn't protests, but only goes halfway up the stairs where she knows they can hear their conversation.

She hears Natalia, who she hadn't noticed was in the room. "Don't lose your temper. It wasn't very long ago when you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy who didn't have a row to hoe. My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick, when it came to brains you got the short end of the stick, but he was wrong and honey you are too. Ally looks at Austin like I still look at you."

"With anger?"

"That and love. I'm gonna check on Ally." She joins Ally on the steps about thirty seconds later.

"Thank you," Ally mouths and goes back to the conversation her fiancé and her father are having.

"Where were you with my daughter just now?"

"The drive-in, the Tastee Freeze, and the place where you and Mrs. Dawson were married."

"What movie?"

"Red Dawn."

"What did you eat?"

"She got her usual: burger, fries, and a shake. I got a burger and chili cheese fries with a Coke."

"What did you do at our marriage spot?"

"Talked about our future. I asked her to marry me, sir." Ally buries her head in her hands, but her father says nothing. "Sir?"

"It's about time."

* * *

_Her daddy's waitin' up 'til half past twelve, when they come sneakin' up the walk. He says young lady get on up to your room while me and Junior have a talk. Mama breaks in, says don't lose your temper. It wasn't very long ago when you yourself was just a hay-seed plowboy who didn't have a row to hoe. My daddy said you wasn't worth a lick. When it came to brains you got the short end of the stick, but he was wrong and honey you are too. Katie looks at Tommy like I still look at you. She's in love with the boy. She's in love with the boy. She's in love with the boy. What's meant to be will always find a way. She's in love with the boy. She's in love with the boy. She's in love with the boy. What's meant to be will always find a way. She's gonna marry that boy someday. She's in love with the boy._


End file.
